


Nontraditional Date Talk

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Comic Book Verse [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Comic Books, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beginnings of Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Blind Date, College Student Ben Solo, Comic Book Writer Ben Solo, Cute Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Phasma & Ben Solo Friendship, Phasma Ships It, Shy Ben Solo, Soft Ben Solo, Wingman Phasma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 05:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19202536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Ben really does owe Phasma his thanks for this.





	Nontraditional Date Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Blind Date
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

He was nervous. Ben wouldn’t deny that he was nervous. After all, to think that Phasma thought this would be a good idea...he wondered what exactly had been going through her head. Pity, maybe. To think that Ben Solo had been so focused on his coursework that he hadn’t had time for a date...  
  
Phasma had said a lot of good things about Poe. “He’s intelligent, charming, kind, witty...and it seems that the both of you have a lot in common.” She’d winked at Ben even as she said it. Ben supposed that she had good intentions, but right now...  
  
He sat at the table in the restaurant, checking his phone. Should he bail? He wasn’t about to stand someone up on a date, even if he was incredibly nervous —  
  
“Stop doing that.” Phasma said from the next table beside him.   
  
Ben turned to look at her.   
  
“He’ll show up any moment!” Phasma said. “Stop being so needy.”  
  
Ben smiled to himself before looking towards the door of the restaurant instead.   
  
It was in that moment...well, the closest thing that Ben could think of was when he, Phasma and Armie had watched _Jay and Silent Bob Strike Back_ and the girl, Justice, had entered to a riff of Bob Jovi’s “Bad Medicine”. Okay, a ridiculous example, but Ben couldn’t help but feel his heart flutter at seeing the not only handsome, but beautiful young man approaching him. Black curly hair and a deceptively slight, short figure...as he got closer, Ben could see his delicate features.   
  
“Sorry I’m late,” the man — Poe, presumably — said, and Ben was taken aback by how pretty his voice sounded. “You know traffic.” He turned to Ben. “I’m Poe. Poe Dameron.”  
  
“I’m Ben,” Ben said, smiling even as he spoke.   
  
Phasma nodded. “I’ll leave you two to get acquainted,” she said.   
  
Poe sat in the booth opposite Ben. “So, Ben, Phasma tells me you’re a comic book writer.”  
  
Ben laughed, a bit nervously. “They’re not very good.” Indeed, he wondered if Poe would actually like them considering that they had the character of Kylo Ren, who was not exactly the traditional protagonist.   
  
“I’m sure they are,” Poe said. “Tell me a little bit about them.”  
  
“Well,” Ben said, “It’s basically a supervillain origin story. I wanted to talk about what it was that makes a villain a villain, and how far he’s willing to go to be...well, evil.”  
  
“Very interesting,” Poe said.   
  
Ben laughed. “Not exactly traditional date talk.”  
  
“Traditional date talk is overrated.”  
  
And even as they continued talking, Ben couldn’t help but feel a sort of comfort talking with Poe and laughing with him, and he supposed he owed Phasma her thanks. He didn’t know if the date would end up leading to a serious relationship, but he could say that he hadn’t had this much fun in a long time.


End file.
